


You Should See The Other Guy (Gabriel One Shot)

by thedorkmisha



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel - Freeform, Minor mention of blood, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkmisha/pseuds/thedorkmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: thesurroundingbeauty asked:  Hey i love your work so so much! I was wondering if you could write some Gabexreader college life, maybe roommates? Possibly dorky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should See The Other Guy (Gabriel One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking prompts or recommendations for a second part! Either comment one on here or shoot me an ask here: mishanovak.co.vu/ask

Gabriel pursed his lips as he pushed his black-rimmed glasses back up his nose. He hated those damn glasses but he hated contacts more, so he put up with the glasses. More or less.

"Come on, Gabe. We’ve been studying for hours. Lets go out and do something." You pleaded, closing you textbook and walking over to the couch of your apartment. 

You and Gabriel had known each other since your freshman year at college. You both sat next to each other in Economics and when the boy genius, as you liked to call him, started helping you out with your classes you both became inseparable. So much so, in fact, when you were sophomores and were allowed to live off campus you decided to become roommates. Now in your junior year, he was still helping you stay afloat in your classes and you were making sure he didn’t drown in all the textbooks he had open at one time.

”(Y/N) we haven’t been studying for that long. You know you have a test tomorrow and you’ve barely been focusing at all.”

"Gabe you can’t just spend your whole college career cooped up in our apartment. Come on lets go do something." You sat back down on a chair next to him. He was right, you had barely done any studying tonight and you probably should focus more. But you really couldn’t do that tonight. "There’s that carnival thing in town." You began suggesting, you’ve been trying to get Gabe to come with you to the week long festival since it first started. You went last year but even then it wasn’t the same without Gabe. As much as he hated going out to things like this, you weren’t going to go without him.

"(Y/N) you know that you’ll regret it in the morning when you have no idea what you’re doing on your test." Gabe tried to convince you to stay, seeming to be in no way effected by your coaxing. Gabe wasn’t the best at expressing his feelings towards anything really. And he was even worse at talking to people he didn’t know. You did have sympathy for Gabe. You two were best friends and you knew he really just wanted to stay inside. But you also knew this is what was best for him.

You sat in silence for a minute or two, contemplating what you should do. With a deep sigh you got your purse and jacket, looking out the window you saw it was lightly snowing. And given that the festival was literally right outside your apartment, you figured if you needed anything heavier for warmth you could just run in and get it. “Ok well i’m going to go.” You said, Gabriel looking up in surprise. He wasn’t the tallest or strongest of them out there, but he always felt more comfortable with you when you went out at night, not like you ever saw him do anything about the guys that called out at you when you went to the movies together or anything.

"Are… Are you sure?" Gabe asked, making sure there wasn’t any slight doubt or he would come with you in an instant.

"Yeah, i’m sure ill find some other people I know there." You smiled taking your keys over the table. "See you later, Gabe."

Gabriel rubbed his hand against the back of his next as he heard you lock the door. But he soon brushed it off and returned to his work, pulling the collar of his favorite Led Zeppelin T-Shirt for comfort. 

Gabe looked at the clock for the third time since you left. He didn’t know why he was so worried about you after only an hour had passed, but he was worried enough to grab his jacket and keys and leave his books on the table while he went to the festival.

The noise of the festival was certainly muffled in the apartment, because Gabriel could barely hear himself think. It was a pretty cool sight though, the night allowing all the lights from the stands to exaggerate in brightness. Gabriel looked around to see all the people having fun and opening beer bottles and his shyness got the best of him. He dug his hands in his pockets and started to look around for you.

When he found you, he was relieved at first. He saw you were ok and that put his mind somewhat at ease. Until he saw you were talking with your ex from freshman and part of sophomore year.

He didn’t walk over right away, he instead stayed back and watched on. Thinking back he did realize this was one of the more creepy ways to handle the situation, but at the moment he couldn’t care less.

Gabriel was some what fine with the two of you talking until he saw his hand brush against yours and begin to run along your thigh up to you hips.

Gabriel wasn’t exactly thinking straight when he went over and attempted to punch your ex in the stomach, who simply caught Gabriel by the arm and returned the favor full force into his nose, easily knocking him out. 

When Gabriel did come out of his knock out, he was lying down on the couch in you apartment, head in your lap. As you saw his eyes flicker open you gently attempted to take the ice pack of his now swollen nose, but put it back on as soon as he winced.

"What happened?"

"You tried to hit Max in the stomach and failed. Gabe he’s four inches taller than you and a wrestler, what were you thinking?"

"He was putting his hands on you, (Y/N)." Gabe said nervously, hoping you weren’t mad at him.

"Gabe…" You started lightly stroking your hands through his brown hair, "He wasn’t going to hurt me." You said quickly, remembering that was the reason you ended it last time.

Gabriel sat up at fast as he could without passing out from the pain, taking the ice pack off his nose. “I’m sorry (Y/N). I just thought-“

You guessed how this was going to go, Gabriel was going to apologize for doing something that no one has ever tried to do, protect you. Before he could give some stupid excuse as to why he was wrong you put your hands on the back of his neck and lightly pressed your lips against his.

It wasn’t any climactic movie kiss. There weren’t fireworks or doves or cheers. Just the two of you. One guy with a blood-stained Led Zeppelin shirt and you, the girl who can barely get through college with out the person in front of you. 

The kiss slowly became more intimate as Gabriel wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you in closer. Gabe was actually a much better kisser than you had planned on, even though the time you two were pressed against each other was cut short but you hitting the wrong spot on his nose, sending him back in pain.

"Are you ok, Gabe?"

"Yeah. My face just hurts." He joked, putting the ice pack back on his nose. 

"You should see the other guy."

"So I did hit him?" Gabriel asked, seeming to be somewhat proud of himself.

"No. Nowhere close, but I thought you wouldn’t ask that." Gabe rolled his eyes as you kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
